


Tumblr Requests

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Again kinda), (kinda), Aphrodisiacs, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Nicknames, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: A collection of responses to request I get on tumblrim very bad at organisation and i apologisePart 1: Sleepy darkhost, turns into sleepy fluffy sex (definitely nsfw)Part 2: short fluffy dapperstache meeting (sfw)Part 3: Host wearing a suit for the first time in front of the egos and Dark is Into It (1 small nsfw mention but mostly sfw)Part 4: Anti discovers Dark loves having his hair played with, sleepy fluffy sex ensues (nsfw)Part 5: a 'naughty kiss' with banti, the little ship that couldPart 6: Doc and The Host try something a little different (nsfw)Part 7 - short fluffy danti (very similar to good morning) (sfw)Part 8 - also very short fluffy danti (sfw)Part 9 - Chase is upset and Anti stands up for him (sfw)Part 10 - Anti tries to find a nickname for Dark (nsfw reference but mostly sfw)Part 11 - very short trickshot (non-explicit nsfw)Part 12 - Anti thinks Chase is adorable (sfw)Part 13 - Wilford plans a surprise for Anti (sfw)Part 14 - Chase and Anti get caught (borderline explicit nsfw)





	1. Chapter 1

The Host wakes up to a light knock on his door. He sits up slowly and mutters a request for the person to come in, not needing to narrate or even listen to their footsteps to know that it's Dark. He hears the entity step in and gently close the door behind him, but he doesn't hear any more footsteps.  
  
"Can't sleep again?" he asks as he shifts to the side to make room for Dark, though the entity still doesn't take a step.  
  
"May you help?" he asks quietly in reply. The Host lets a small smile come to his face as he pats the space he made for Dark.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Dark doesn't say 'thank you' as he walks over and sits down on the bed, carefully swinging his legs around before shuffling closer to the Host so that their arms are touching. He doesn't need to thank him; they both know how grateful Dark is, for the Host's help, for not commenting on his moment of weakness, for not telling the others. The Host takes Dark's understanding of him, something few of the egos show, as thanks enough.  
  
He wraps an arm around Dark's waist and gently guides him down towards the bed before pulling him into a gentle hold. Dark returns the gesture by taking handfuls of the Host's soft t-shirt. The Host lets one hand travel up until he reaches Dark's hair and he gently goes through it as he starts to speak.  
  
"Dark feels himself start to relax and he lays there in the quietness of the room. The Host's voice lulls him into putting his worries aside and focusing on it and it alone.   
  
All the tension in his body starts to slip away, any aches or pains dulling out until they are just another thought that he can let wash away." The Host lets a small smile come to his face as he feels his narrations working, Dark's body becoming heavier in his hold. The entity yawns and moves a little closer, resting his head against the Host's shoulder, and he takes that as his cue to carry on.  
  
"His eyes start to get heavy as more of that tension and stress, in his body and mind, slip further away. Eventually, he finally feels calm enough to sleep, so that he does, his eyes even closer to closing as he starts to drift off," he continues.   
  
(nsfw starts here)  
  
He hears shuffling and frowns a little as he feels Dark protest against his power, quickly pulling it back as he tilts his head slightly in a questioning gesture.  
"I don't want to sleep... not yet," Dark mutters as explanation.  
  
"Alright, then. What would you like to do instead?" the Host asks gently as he continues to go through Dark's soft hair.  
  
"I was thinking... there are other ways to... get the tension out of my body. If... you would like to... aid me in that, I would... appreciate it." The Host suspects that his pauses are more likely due to sleepiness than nervousness and he takes a moment to think over it, humming softly to show Dark that he heard his proposal. Most of the sex they've had has been rough, dirty, fast; Dark using his aura to reduce the Host's composure to a panting mess of whimpers and pleas or the Host using his voice to unravel Dark bit by bit and hold him together by gripping onto his soft flesh. Something softer is fairly new, but, as he thinks over it, the idea is certainly not unwelcome.  
  
"I would be glad to, Dark," he says eventually, pushing himself up and moving to lean over Dark as he hears the entity turn onto his back. He moves his hand from his hair to run his fingers down Dark's cheek, reminding himself of the sharp cheekbone and the texture of his stubble - always the exact same, since it never grows.  
  
"You're beautiful," he murmurs as his hand travels further down, trailing across Dark's collarbone before continuing its course to the hem of his shirt, making sure to brush over one of his nipples on the way.  
  
"So are you," Dark replies without hesitation, gasping slightly as the Host runs his finger along the strip of exposed skin just below his shirt. The Host smiles in return, taking hold of the shirt and slowly pulling it up, letting his fingers brush against Dark's bare skin. Usually, he would narrate their clothes to the floor so they could get on with it, and part of him thinks he should do the same now, if only to make sure neither of them fall asleep before they finish, but the other part wants to revel in this, to show his love with gentle, careful touches.  
  
He can feel Dark's skin start to heat up under his hands as he undresses him, sliding his clothes off and letting them pool on the floor before doing the same to himself. The sound of the bedside drawer opening accompanies him, and once he leans back over Dark, cold hands touch his own and place a small bottle in his palm. The Host brings Dark's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there before letting go. His hands find Dark's skin again, tracing a familiar path down to his hips and rubbing circles into them.  
  
"Speak to me," Dark mumbles as he places his hand over the Host's and lets it travel up before holding onto his shoulders. He gives a slight nod in reply, starting to talk as he spreads the lube over his fingers and drops it to the side.  
  
"Dark feels his skin flush under the Host's touch, his voice no longer lulling him to sleep, but instead sending shivers down his spine," he murmurs, feeling the effect of his words as he traces the inside of Dark's thigh before pressing against his entrance. Dark gasps audibly and the Host smiles softly, knowing the Dark doesn't hold back his noises for him, but he doesn't exaggerate just to make him feel better.  
  
"Dark's noises are music to the Host's ears as he presses in, making quick work of stretching him as he adds another finger, intent on making Dark sing for him," he says, scissoring Dark open and mulling over the possibility of making him come from his fingers alone. Dark, for his part, doesn't hold back his moans, gripping onto the Host's shoulders as he squirms to get more friction.  
  
"Just d-don't stop," Dark mutters before groaning as the Host adds a third finger.  
  
"I don't intend on it," he replies as he stretches and thrusts deep and slow, muttering narrations to ease the burn. Dark's breath comes in pants that the Host can almost feel on his face, turning into a shocked moan as he brushes close to Dark's sweet spot.  
  
"P-please, I want a-aaah!-all of you," he says, the words tumbling out of his mouth. The Host doesn't reply, only taking his hand out of Dark to brace himself on the bed as he trails up again to find his cheek so he can lean down and kiss the other one.  
  
"Then you'll get all of me, Darkling," he replies, voice curling around Dark's ear and making him shiver again as he lets out a ragged breath. He brings his hand back, covering his own cock in lube before spreading Dark's legs further. After a moment of finding his destination and circling his finger around it just to get another gasp from Dark, he lines himself up and pushes in, getting an answering squeeze at his shoulders and another low groan.  
  
"Once settled, the Host starts to move with smooth, deep thrusts, in and out of the gorgeous being underneath him. The feeling sends sparks of pleasure throughout Dark's body, making it hard to think of anything other than the one making him feel so good, just like he deserves for being so beautiful," he says. Once more, he lifts his hand to press against Dark's cheek and he smiles even wider as he feels it grow warmer, but for once it's not a grin. He's simply glad to know that Dark appreciates his words, and hasn't yet denied them.  
  
"You're g-gorgeous too," Dark replies before moaning, moving his hand up to grip onto the Host's hair, "Fuck, you're s-so... so... I love you." The Host's movements slow for a moment as he takes in the words that don't often come from Dark's lips - not that he doesn't know of Dark's feelings. Neither of them see the point in repeating sentiments that the other already knows are true. A whine from Dark brings him out of his head quickly and he resumes his pace, going deeper and angling himself to try and find that sweet spot yet again.  
  
"I love you too," he murmurs back as he leans over him, finally hitting the spot that earns him a shout and a jumbled plea to speed up. He obliges without hesitation, wrapping his hand around Dark's cock and moving at the same pace.  
  
After another few bars of the symphony of moans coming from Dark, the entity tenses up all over before releasing into the Host's hand, covering his hand. The squeeze around his own cock is enough to have him following suit, thrusting slowly to ride out both of their highs. Heavy breathing from both of them fills the air as they take time to recover. The Host mutters a few words again to clean the two of them up before lying down beside Dark.  
  
He wraps an arm around Dark's waist again and pulls him close before finding the blanket and pulling it over them.  
  
"So, think you can sleep now?" he asks with amusement as he hears Dark yawn and feels him nestle his head into the Host's shoulder again. Dark hums his agreement, drifting off within moments as the Host pulls him minutely closer before following him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fluffy dapperstache meeting (sfw)

Wilford rubbed his hands together in glee and excitement as he headed to the kitchen to make his breakfast. Dark raised an eyebrow at him before staring back at the coffee maker.  
  
"You're more excited than usual today, Wilford," he pointed out as he watched him pour himself a bowl of cereal and promptly pour a large helping of sugar on top.  
  
"The Septics are coming to the meeting today, all of them! I finally get to meet that new one I've been hearing so much about!" Wilford replied with a wide grin, reaching over to tap Dark's nose before thinking the better of it and pulling his hand back.  
  
"Ah yes, Jameson Jackson. He sounds quite interesting," Dark muttered before the coffee maker beeped, which meant that Dark's time outside of his office was over until the meeting. Wilford waved him off before going back to his cereal, wondering idly whether Jameson would appreciate an invite to one of his interviews. For some reason that he never quite understood, all the other egos usually declined the invite and he wondered if maybe he should ask Bim if there was anything he could do to make it more appealing, since he could see nothing wrong. Then he remembered that Bim's advice usually constituted of having Matthias be there and he decided that he would think of something else to invite Jameson to.  
  
The morning went by far too slowly for Wilford's taste, but eventually there was a quiet ding from each of the Googles and he eagerly followed them to the meeting room, subconsciously adjusting his bowtie. Jameson, or JJ, as he had heard him called, was apparently from the same time as Wilford, give or take a decade. Wilford was excited to have someone to talk to about the literal old times; the Googles or Bing could pull up all the information he wanted about his own time in a matter of seconds, but it wasn't quite the same, and although he knew Dark was also from the same time as him, the look he got when he asked him about it told him that he should never ask him about it again. Dark also told him that by speaking those words, but Wilford didn't listen to him a lot anyway.   
  
A few of the egos glared at him as he sat with his leg bouncing, watching the door intently as the Septics filed in, Anti taking one glance at the seat Dark had reserved next to him and promptly ignoring it in favour of sitting on Dark's lap. A glaring war broke out among the Googles as Chase approached them until he sat down in the seat between them and Bing and shuffled closer to the younger android. As Bing wrapped his arm around Chase's waist and gave the other four a triumphant grin, Henrik took his seat next to Dr. Iplier and gave him a small smile. The others followed and took their respective seats until finally, JJ walked in and Wilford beamed.  
  
He hadn't really understood the others when they fell for one of the Septics; to him, they looked more or less the same and he couldn't get how someone could fall for just one of them and not all of them. Now, though, JJ stood out against the rest, his features seeming softer, rounder, his eyes shining just a little brighter. He looked around for a seat until Wilford patted the one next to him and he gave him a grateful smile as he sat down and looked over to Anti. The demon looked up from where he was whispering something into Dark's ear and cleared his threat, gestured towards the new ego.   
  
"Everyone, this is JJ, he's new and he's mute so you need to get your lazy arses in gear and learn sign language before he will speak to you," he said before returning to his mission to make Dark blush so grey that his cheeks went black. Everyone turned to look at JJ, who shook his head and waved his hands before looking to his side where a disembodied hand held up a whiteboard and marker. He took it with a grateful smile and quickly scribbled on it before showing the rest his message.  
  
"He's kidding! I do know sign language and it would be lovely to talk to you all with it, but I do have this!" Dr. Iplier read it out for the Host as JJ gave them all a sheepish smile and an exasperated glare towards Anti. Wilford gave him a wide smile that he hoped wasn't creepy.  
  
"Well, welcome to the meeting, JJ. I'm Wilford," he said, holding his hand out. JJ happily shook it before writing something else on his whiteboard.  
  
"I've heard so much about you! I've heard quite a lot about the others too," he wrote. Wilford just about controlled his excitement as the other egos introduced themselves so that he could announce that start of the meeting without bursting.  
  
The meeting went ahead, filled with much of the same things as usual, and much less getting to know JJ than Wilford would like. Which meant he just had to rectify that, so after the meeting he asked JJ to stay behind for a moment. The ego nodded and they both waited for the others to leave. Anti got up first, lifting Dark into his arms and glitching away, with Chase and the androids leaving soon after, no doubt to create a cuddle pile with the human in the middle. The others trickled out until finally Wilford and JJ were alone.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?" JJ asked, waiting until Wilford read it before scrubbing the board clean. Wilford watched his adorable face of concentration for a moment until he remembered what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, you seem like a fine fellow, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to my room..." He trailed off, a pink blush rising to his cheeks as he realised what his words implied. JJ covered his mouth and his shoulders shook before he wrote something down, his mouth curving into a smile of amusement.  
  
"How very forward of you, Mr Warfstache," Wilford read as JJ's shoulders shook again. He felt his cheeks burn and he sputtered, trying to think of something to say as JJ frantically wrote again.  
  
"Don't worry, as you know, I live in a house full of egos too. Our rooms are more than just sleeping, they're were we can be completely ourselves. I accept your invitation," he showed him as his smile turned shy. Wilford smiled and led the way out of the meeting room and towards his room. On the wall, Wilford found himself wishing he had tidied up and he glanced back at JJ, who was looking around in fascination at what he could see of the Ipliers' house. They passed Dark's room, which was firmly locked and thankfully sound-proofed, and Dr. Iplier's office, where he was talking animatedly to Henrik and miming what did not seem to be a medical procedure of any kind. From the quick glance that Wilford got of his face, the German doctor seemed to be torn between being concerned or amused.  
  
They finally reached Wilford's room, to which he opened the door rather hesitantly. His room was a mess of memorabilia, his reports pinned to the wall alongside pictures with some of his interviewees. There weren't many, as usually his interviewees unfortunately had to go to hospital before he could take a picture with them, but that just meant there was more space for pictures of him and the other egos.  
  
Wilford heard a quiet gasp and watched as JJ headed towards the record player in the corner. There was a box of records beside it and JJ pointed towards them eagerly, giving Wilford a questioning look until he nodded. JJ smiled even wider and rifled through the refined sun and he,d it close to his chest. He gave Wilford another questioning look as he glanced towards the record player and Wilford chuckled softly.  
  
"Go ahead," he said with another nod, watching with a fond smile as JJ put the record on and set the record player going before stepping back. He picked up the white board from where he had set it down and wrote it on again.  
  
"Dance with me?" Wilford smiled and took the white board out of JJ's hands, putting it and the pen aside. The music started and Wilford gave JJ a smile as bounced on his feet. JJ motioned for Wilford to watch him before starting to dance, a perfect Charleston that Wilford quickly joined in with. His skills were a little rusty but after a few moments the memories of dancing came back and he was perfectly in time with JJ. He let out a carefree laugh, looking over to the man whose own shoulders were shaking again as a wide grin graced his face.  
  
All too soon, the song stops and the two regain their breath. JJ reached over to grab his whiteboard and wrote something down before showing it.  
  
"I should head back now, but I would love to do this again; it was possibly the most fun I've had since I arrived. You are a wonderful dancer. So, til next time, Mr Warfstache." He had just finished reading it when he looked up and realised JJ was standing closer than he expected. The younger ego stretched up on his toes and gave Wilford a kiss on his cheek and a wave before leaving the room.  
  
Wilford stared after him, lifting a hand to his cheek and smiling fondly.   
  
"Til next time, Mr Jackson," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host wearing a suit for the first time in front of the egos and Dark is Into It (1 small nsfw mention but mostly sfw)

The Host was a mystery to everyone. He never said anything about himself other than narrating his actions, and that never revealed anything about him. All anyone knew about him was based off of his appearance, which meant that all anyone knew about him was that his eyes bled almost constantly and that he was very fond of his trenchcoat. The Host wore his trenchcoat all the time, in all weather, and there was a betting pool between a few of the egos about whether he actually wore anything other than shoes underneath it or not.  
  
So it was a surprise to everyone when one day, the Host strode into the meeting room without it. He was wearing a navy blue suit, complete with a white shirt, that hugged his form. Each ego stared at him as he sat down, and a few could have sworn that a smirk was playing around his lips.  
  
Wilford only faltered for a moment before carrying on his speech, even though there was a twinkle in his eye that implied that the Host was not walking free without a comment or two. The rest of the egos took a little longer to focus back on Wilford, but it was Dark's reaction that stuck out the most in the Host's mental picture of the room.  
  
The entity was staring at him, a faint grey blush rising to his cheeks as he looked the Host up and down. He tried to focus back on the meeting, but it was in vain as his gaze kept drifting back to the Host. The man seemed to have put all his attention on the meeting, indifferent to Dark's starting, but the pointed way he stretched to make the suit cling to him even more told Dark that he had been caught out.  
  
His aura flared a little to mask his deepening blush as the Host lifted his hands to his neck and undid the top button of his shirt. The buttons on his blazer were next, then his sleeves were carefully rolled up, drawing the attention of more than one of the others. Wilford huffed as he noticed his audience was distracted yet again and he put his hand on his hip as he looked over at the Host.  
  
"Hosty! Are you alright there, disrupting my meeting?" he asked, annoyance lining his tone. The Host paused his narrations as a small smile crept onto his face as he turned his head towards the pink ego.  
  
"The Host noticed that the weather is hotter than normal and so decided to dress lighter than normal to accommodate. The Host found that this was not sufficient to keep him cool and so, not wishing to interrupt the meeting by leaving to change his clothes, he adjusted the clothes he was already wearing to expose more skin to aid heat loss. The Host apologises for the unintentional distraction of some of the members of this meeting," he said calmly. He waved his hand on the last part to gesture to the others and Dark had a suspicion that it wasn't a coincidence that the Host's hand stopped in the direction of Dark and stayed there for a moment before returning back to the table.  
  
Wilford looked over the others as he started to reply before catching sight of Dark, who was shifting to cross his legs as the Host pulled at his shirt collar and exposed more of his collarbones. Amusement flashed in Wilford's eyes before he started to grin.  
  
"By all means, Hosty, make as many adjustments as you need. In this heat, you might even need to undress a little," he replied with that same amusement clear in his voice. Dark shot him a glare that he ignored as the Host hummed in thought. The other egos watched the exchange like a tennis match, a few catching on to Wilford's train of thought as they noticed Dark's state. They looked back at the Host to see his reaction, smiling when he gave a nod in reply.  
  
"If need be, Wilford, then I will do what is necessary," he added. Wilford looked a little disappointed but he quickly got over it and turned back to his meeting.  
  
Even though his muttering returned and described Wilford's reaction, the Host seemed unperturbed by it. It was Dark's reaction that he was interested in and not for his own amusement as it was for the others who occasionally glanced over at the entity. As the Host shed his blazer slowly, looking to anyone else like he was simply trying to be as little of a distraction as possible, he narrated to himself every inch of Dark, from the way his eyes roamed hungrily over the Host's arms to the slight hitch of his breath. He allowed himself a satisfied grin, one that had Dark glancing up to the Host's lips and biting his own.  
  
The temptation to use his power to tease Dark was throwing itself around the Host's mind in a desperate attempt to be noticed, but he ignored it in favour of sitting back in his chair and stretching out once again.  
  
When the meeting was finally over only a few minutes later, Dark stayed in his seat whilst everyone else left, his aura flaring again as his cheeks darkened under Wilford's knowing look. The Host waited until he was the only other person in the room before standing up and heading to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. He let the grin return as he narrated Dark's appearance loud enough for him to hear, taking careful note of the tent in Dark's pants.  
  
"The Host would like to know if Dark appreciates the suit, even though he is fairly sure of the answer," he finished. Dark huffed in amusement as he picked up the blazer and pressed it into his hands.  
  
"I think it suits you perfectly - pun not intended," he replied, leaning in to kiss the Host's cheek before leaning even closer.   
  
"It suits you so well that I would prefer it if you kept it on while you fucked me over your desk," he added in a whisper, chuckling when the Host handed back his blazer and hoisted Dark up and over his shoulder before heading out of the meeting room and in the direction of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti discovers Dark loves having his hair played with, sleepy fluffy sex ensues (nsfw)

It started off as nothing.  
  
Dark had just come out of the shower. Well, not just; he had had time to dry his hair, so it was all fluffy and quite honestly just asking for Anti to reach out to ruffle it, which he did, only to get a glare an entity with flaming cheeks.  
  
From then on, Anti started noticing it more and more. He had always vaguely wondered why Dark seemed to like going down on him so much until he realised that he nearly always threaded his fingers through Dark's hair when he did so.  
  
Thus sparked an experiment. Anti made a point of having his hands in Dark's hair at every possible opportunity, from ruffling his hair every time he passed him to 'helping' him style it in the morning. Dark retaliated by covering his hair as much as possible, which Anti couldn't get too mad at because it involved borrowing his hoodies on off days, which made Dark look adorable. Anti found it irresistible to pull the entity onto his lap, trailing his fingers under the hem under the excuse of warming his fingers, even though they both knew Dark's cold skin wouldn't be of any help.  
  
It's on one of those relaxing days, while he kneads circles into the dip of Dark's hips, that Anti decides that he had gathered enough information in his experiment to make a concrete conclusion. He takes his hands out from under Dark's - his - hoodie and trails them up his chest, gently pushing the hood down and threading his fingers through Dark's hair.  
  
"Anti..." Dark mutters, a slight warning in tone. Anti moves one hand down to cup a flushed cheek and gives him a smile.  
  
"Come on, Darky. Isn't it time you admitted how much you like that?" he asks. The cheek under his hand heats up further.  
  
"I... don't know what you're talking about," Dark mutters, looking down to evade Anti's eye, but he moves his hand again to tilt his chin up, all the while running through Dark's hair with the other.  
  
"Oh, chocolate. There's nothing to be ashamed of. What you like is what you like, and how am I meant to make my dear chocolate feel good if I don't know what he likes?" he asks gently. Dark doesn't answer right away, continuing to drift closer to his eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. Anti stops his movement in his hair and Dark takes a moment before blinking awake from his daze, flushing again as he notices how close he had gotten to simply laying on Anti's chest.  
  
"It's just one form of affection. I don't prefer it to any other," he says, even though it's more of a tired murmur. Anti feel his heart clench at just how adorable Dark is. He clicks his tongue and gathers the sleepy entity closer into his arms before standing up and carrying him to the bedroom. He lays him on the bed gently and leans over him, his hand finding its way into his hair again.  
  
"I believe you. I don't think you prefer this," Anti murmurs, giving Dark a smirk as his eyes narrow slightly, "I think you love it." Dark groans quietly and brings his hands up to cover his face. The gesture draws a soft chuckle from Anti as he leans closer.  
  
"Come on, chocolate, you don't have to hide anything from me. Especially not that beautiful face," he says, gently prying Dark's hands away to reveal the entity's small smile.  
  
"You're so gorgeous," Anti whispers before leaning even closer and pressing gentle kisses to Dark's neck. His unspoken question is answered as Dark tilts his head to give Anti the space he needs to get to the spot on his jaw that makes him squirm. Dark's breathing becomes harsher as Anti tugs the hum of the hoodie up, bringing up Dark's t-shirt along with it. Once he slips the heavy fabric off and lets it pool on the floor, Anti gravitates back to Dark's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the heated skin. His hands find themselves in Dark's soft locks yet again, this time gently tugging and drawing out a quiet moan. The sound makes the corners of Anti's mouth twitch up into a grin, causing his sharp teeth to gently brush against Dark's collarbone when he kisses there. Dark arches off the bed with a sharp gasp, his hands fisting in Anti's shirt, and he takes the opportunity to grab Dark's sweatpants and underwear and pull them off in one fell swoop.  
  
Dark shudders as Anti trails his hands across the newly exposed flesh, resting on his thighs to draw circles on the sides of them with his thumbs. A soft whine falls from Dark's lips as he squirms and grips onto Anti's wrists.  
  
"No... no teasing," he breathes, giving Anti his best puppy eyes. Anti's not sure if Dark's fully aware of how fast they have him melting. He lifts one hand to cup Dark's cheek as the other works on his belt.  
  
"Oh, chocolate. How can I resist that pretty face?" he asks as his hand trails down to hold Dark's chin, locking him in place as Anti leans down for a languid kiss.  
  
As he gently explores Dark's mouth, Anti pushes off his own jeans and underwear to leave him in just his t-shirt. He gets the lube from the bedside table and coats his fingers before pushing one in, breaking the kiss so Dark's moan rings loud and clear.  
  
"You're so perfect for me, chocolate..." Anti mutters in between gentle kisses to Dark's cheeks and the tip of his nose. A soft giggle bubbles up from the entity, cut off by another moan as Anti adds a second finger.  
  
For his earlier protests, Dark doesn't seem to mind that Anti takes his sweet time stretching and scissoring him. Anti suspects the hand he has going through Dark's hair, ruffling it around and tugging at the strands every so often, has a part to play in it. In fact, Anti's movements seem to be the only thing keeping Dark awake.  
  
He adds a third finger and Dark takes it easily, looking up at him through sleepily narrowed eyes. Anti feel a fond smile work its way onto his face as he can't help but mentally compare it to a cat's affectionate stare.  
  
A low moan spills out of both of them as Anti finally pushes in and he waits for Dark's nod before starting a slow, gentle pace that, somewhat surprisingly, neither of them protest.  
  
"Oh... oh, fuck, Anti," Dark murmurs as his hand find their way under Anti's shirt and skitter across his chest. One of them brushes against a nipple, causing Anti to gasp harshly and snap his hips forward, which in turn wrenches out a high moan from Dark. They both take a second, looking at each other and having a whole conversation in three seconds before Dark cracks a small smile and simply shuffles himself a little.  
  
Anti gets the message and resumes his pace from before, making his thrust deeper to hit Dark's prostate each time. Dark sings a low melody of moans, leaning into the touch as Anti uses his power to get his hand clean before it joins the other in Dark's hair.  
  
The entity locks his legs around Anti's waist and starts to move along with him, quickening their pace a little as his moans get more heated. Since Anti's hands are preoccupied, mapping every inch of Dark's body when they're not driving his hair to ruin, he takes it upon himself to wrap a hand around his cock and start to move.  
  
Anti swallows his moans with kisses, seemingly not in the mood to indulge in his favourite habit of marking everywhere he can reach. Instead, he murmurs quiet praises as he places feather-light kisses over Dark's face.  
  
It doesn't take much longer for Dark to come, the feeling of him tightening around Anti enough to send him following moments after. They part with a soft sigh, their slow breathing far from the usual heavy panting after, well, their usual kind of sex.  
  
"See? Now, was that so hard?" Anti asks as he cleans Dark up before lying down beside him and pulling him close. He threads the fingers of one hand through Dark's hair once more, finding it irresistible after all this time.  
  
"My hair will never lie flat again and it will all be thanks to you," Dark complains, even though a yawn soon follows and he leans into the touch. Anti stays silent, expectant, until Dark rolls his eyes fondly.  
  
"Fine. I like it when you play with my hair," he admits. Anti smiles and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek again.  
  
"I guessed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 'naughty kiss' with banti, the little ship that could

“Mmm, Bing, this cupcake is fucking gorgeous,” Anti mumbled, holding a hand in front of his mouth to stop crumbs from spraying everywhere. Bing chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly as he put the rest of the cupcakes in the cake tin.  
  
“I’m glad you like it. I hope the others do,” he said. He started to turn around before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him flush against a certain ego’s chest.  
  
“They’d better. I’m not letting anyone question the baking skills of my boyfriend,” Anti replied, and Bing felt the wires near his cheeks heat up as Anti’s voice rumbled through him. He let himself be guided to turn around as Anti gently pushed him up against the counter. He started to lean in, but Bing held up a finger to Anti’s lips to stop him as he saw how much frosting covered his mouth.  
  
“Absolutely not. You are not kissing me until you clean your face,” he said. Anti grinned and simply tugged Bing a little closer.  
  
“It’ll taste nice, I promise,” he said, his eyes full of mischief as they looked down.  
  
“I’ve already got frosting on your hand, anyway,” he pointed out. Bing sigh and hummed as he took his hand away, looking around for a tissue or something else to clean it off.  
  
“Yeah, you have, you-” he started, but he wasn’t able to call Anti any sort of affectionate insult as Anti tilted his head to face him and captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
Bing found quickly that Anti lived up to his promise - the frosting was sweet where it hit his tongue, and Anti left traces of the mixture all around his mouth as he kissed him deeply.  
  
Anti nipped at Bing’s bottom lip, causing the android to take in a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around Anti’s neck. He threaded his fingers into Anti’s green locks, grinning a little into a kiss as he knew he had smeared frosting in Anti’s hair.  
  
His train of thought was derailed as Anti pushed him more insistently against the counter, grabbing at his thighs and butt until he got the right grip to lift Bing up and onto a free space on the counter. He slotted himself between Bing’s legs, unabashedly feeling the android up as he broke the kiss to pant heavily.  
  
Bing himself felt his breathing getting heavier to help keep his systems cool. The first time Anti had accidentally fried Bing’s systems because Bing forgot to ventilate was not fun for either of them, and Bing was glad that so far, the first time had been the last.  
  
Anti quickly moved onto his next target, that being Bing’s neck. He nipped at the artificial skin, knowing it wouldn’t leave a mark, but would still send pleasure whizzing through Bing’s circuits. The android’s mouth parted, a soft moan starting to fall from it before he heard voices approaching the kitchen.  
  
“Anti, visitors,” he warned. Anti stopped just as quickly, wrapping his arms around Bing’s waist again loosely as Bing let his arms fall down to drape across Anti’s shoulder, looking to anyone like they were just cuddling. They both cleaned their mouths and Anti cleaned Bing’s neck as the voices drew closer, only for the owners - Dr Iplier and the Host, it seemed - to walk right past.  
  
They both let out a soft chuckle of relief before Anti frowned.  
  
“Did you get frosting in my hair?” he asked. Bing feigned a look of innocence and shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know. If I did, it might be payback for getting frosting all over me,” he replied nonchalantly. Anti chuckled and simply leaned closer.  
  
“Well, in any case, it looks like I need to go take a shower. Care to join me?” he asked, pressing another kiss to Bing’s lips before breaking his hold as he stepped back. Bing hummed and jumped off of the counter, taking Anti’s hand as the demon started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
“You know what? I quite like that idea,” he replied, letting out a light laugh as Anti sped up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to @mnmjaxiplier for the idea for the fic please go read his fic http://mnmjaxiplier.tumblr.com/post/171715301447/danger-in-exploring-relationships-nsfw. I've also seen it widely headcanoned that dr iplier's first name is Edward so I used that, and I do like the hc that the Host's first name is Isaac but I also like just using "the Host" for him so I stuck with that. I also took a bit of creative licence with how the chairs in doctor's offices work and what they're called because,,,, let them fuck. let me live and let them fuck

It wasn't that he was snooping. In fact, the Host had told him that he was fine with the doctor reading his writing, and the notebook had been left wide open on the Host's desk. It was practically begging for him to read it.

It was just that it seemed to be very... personal.

Edward felt a strong blush rise to his cheeks as he read the piece, the rest of his blood rushing, well... down. By the end of it, he was squirming in his seat and biting his lip to try and hold back a wide grin as an idea came to mind. He closed the book and stood up from the Host's chair, leaving the room in search of the man himself.

He found him after only a little while, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in one hand and a pen in the other. There was notepad in front of him and he was mumbling to himself as he wrote. His voice tapered off as he must have heard Edward come in, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Hello, Edward," he greeted fondly. The doctor smirked as he walked over and hugged the Host from behind, his fingers trailing the hem of the Host's shirt, just as he had written.

"Hello, Host," Edward replied. His breath ghosted over the Host's neck before he leaned down to press gentle kisses there. The Host shivered under him, leaning back in his chair.

"I have an experiment I would like to carry out... do you think you could help me with that?" he continued, quoting his fictional self word for word. He heard a little 'oh' fall from the Host's mouth and he watched as his boyfriend's cheeks flared red.

"You read it?" he asked, nervousness and hope in his tone. Edward hummed as he started to draw little patterns onto the skin just under the Host's shirt.

"I certainly did. What do you think? Do you want to make your fantasy a reality?" The Host visibly shivered again as Edward murmured the words into his ear. He seemed to take a moment before replying.

"Yes. Yes, please."

A full grin formed on the doctor's face and he moved around the chair. He reached over and closed the Host's notebook, taking hold of his hands and pulling him gently so he stood up and they both headed out of the kitchen. The Host painted himself a picture of Edward, his cheeks flushing as he noted the man's grin. There was a thrill running through both of them that manifested itself in light giggled as if they were teenagers sneaking off to make out.

They continued to walk through the house until they reached Edward's office and he heard the Host mutter again to make the examination chair more comfortable. He lay down carefully as Edward locked the door and got everything set up, coming over after a few moments with a small bottle and a needle.

“I have something ready on the desk that'll stop the effects if you ever want to stop, okay?" he asked. The Host smiled and nodded, narrating Edward's actions as he filled up the needle. He purposefully took longer than was needed so he could see the Host start to squirm a little in the corner of his eye.

"Ready?" he asked. The Host nodded again as he pulled his sleeve up and stretched his arm out.

"I'm ready," he added. Edward carefully injected the substance, looking over the Host with a smirk as he watched for the signs of the aphrodisiac starting to take effect.

It didn't take long for the Host's face to flush and Edward could see him gripping onto the edges of the chair. His breathing got quicker and heavier and when Edward asked if he could undress him, his reply was strained. Every light touch as Edward took off the man's clothes drew out a soft whine or sharp gasp.

"Is it working yet?" the doctor asked with a knowing grin. The Host nodded quickly and frantically, biting his lip to try and hold back the noises coming from his throat.

"Yes... I-I want you s-so bad," he admitted. Edward leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"Be patient, love, and you'll get me," he murmured.

The Host whined once more as he moved away, narrating quickly as Edward walked to the end of the chair and guided his legs apart. He rubbed circles onto the Host's thighs with his thumbs, right where he was sensitive. His back arched beautifully as he squirmed, trying to get more of the feeling, but Edward held his legs tightly in place.

"E-Edward..." he mewled before quickly narrating to see his response. The doctor gave him an innocent smile whilst his hands travelled up.

"What is it, love?" he asked. His fingers were now only an inch or so away from the Host's cock, which was already dripping. A frustrated noise made its way past the Host's lips as the man struggled to keep his composure.

"Stop t-teasing... just touch me." Edward's smile grew into a grin as he leaned closer, but his hands stopped still.

"Well, of course. I just need to hear one word." The Host pouted at him, or rather, tried to, but he only gasped and arched his back again as Edward dug his nails into his skin ever so slightly.

"Please, please, please," he eventually relented. The doctor hummed and stepped back, drawing out a whimper from the man. He went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. Searching in his desk took longer than it should have, just so he could hear whispered pleas spilling from a mouth that usually spoke so smoothly, had taken him apart with its words so many times, had made him come with the Host even laying a finger on him. When he came back with a bottle of lube in his hands, the Host bit his lip so strongly once he had narrated it that Edward feared he might break the skin. He made sure to take his time covering his fingers before pushing one into the Host. The answering moan he got made him smile as he leaned closer to the Host's ear.

"Is this what you were picturing when you were writing? I bet you looked so pretty, all hot and bothered, fantasising about this... how's the real thing holding up to it?" The Host breathed harshly inbetween moans, reaching up and gripping onto Edward's arm tightly as he stuttered before replying.

"S-so... so good! So m-much better..." he cried out. His hips thrusted up as Edward added another finger and it was only a few moments before he came, his face the perfect picture as a completely wrecked noise spilled out. He groaned as Edward removed his fingers and he slowly started to relax.

"Feeling better?" the doctor asked as he gently massaged the Host's thighs and hips, hoping to get him to relax further. The Host only whined in the back of his throat as his hands returned to their white-knuckle grip on the chair. Edward looked down and bit his lips as he noticed the Host was starting to get hard again. He looked back up to see the man muttering under his breath and he grinned to himself as he caught the words "much shorter refractory time".

"Oh, darling... You want more, don't you? You need more. You're so impatient, but it's alright. I'll give you what you need," he assured as he undressed himself, making sure to take his time. He moved the part of the chair that the Host's legs were resting on out of the way before slotting himself between them.

The Host's breathing had quickened and he had started to squirm again. His hips making adorable little thrusts in the air as he let out a pleading whine. Edward answered by leaning over the man and kissing him gently but deeply. His hands spread the Host's legs further before grabbing the lube again.

The Host cried out as he pushed in, his voice breaking through the kiss to ring clear in the air. His hands flew up to wrap around Edward's shoulders as the doctor started a rough pace. Edward rested his forearms either side of the Host's head, boxing him in as he continued to pound him into the chair and make him scream. The Host had thrown his head back in pleasure, which, quite frankly, was too much temptation for Edward to not lean in and press light kisses on the man's neck.

The Host trembled under him, his fingers finding their way into his hair with the help of more narrations and clinging on like a lifeline. Edward let out a groan as he kissed the Host's neck with more insistence. He dotted faint hickeys along the man's skin as his hand reached down to grip the soft flesh of the Host's thigh and pull it up. His angle changed only slightly, but apparently it was good enough for the Host to cry out again.

"O-oh! Oh, f-fuck, yes, yes!" he babbled between strong pants. Edward cupped his cheek with his free hand and kissed him again. The Host melted into it with a content sigh and Edward made a mental note to top more often just to make the Host feel this good.

He broke the kiss once more to warn the Host as he felt himself get close to that blissful brink, but the man didn't seem to notice. He only whined and tugged on Edward's hair, bringing him down for a clumsy kiss. The doctor couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, cut off with a moan as he came, feeling a wave of pleasure run through him. His hips moved slowly as he rode out his orgasm, but it was still enough to have the Host following soon after with a shout.

The Host's iron grip slowly loosened and Edward carefully looked over him, pushing sweaty strands of hair away from his face. He checked the time and realised that the aphrodisiac should be wearing off pretty soon. He looked back at the Host and smiled as he noticed that he seemed to be calming down.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked gently as he moved himself out of the Host. He muttered something and suddenly they were both clean and in fresh, soft clothes.

"'M good... felt so nice, but... tired now," he said more clearly. Edward chuckled as he walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it before coming back over. After warning him, he gently lifted the man into his arms and held him bridal style.

"Come on, then, let's get you to bed for a nap. You needed a break anyway," he said as he made his way to the door.

"We should... do that again," the Host mumbled as he clung to Edward's t-shirt and yawned.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," he agreed. He occasionally glanced down at the Host as he made his way to their room and he smiled fondly as the man seemed to have fallen asleep. His theory was confirmed when the Host didn't move a muscle as he laid him gently on the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled the blanket over them and pulled his boyfriend close, cuddling up to him and slowly joining him in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”  
> 9: “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”

Anti wakes up slowly, shifting closer to whatever warm mess is close to him. His eyes open slowly, meeting with deep brown eyes, as he feels some stray hair being brush away from his face.  
  
“Good morning,” he greets. Anti mumbles his reply, his voice still rough from sleep, and moves closer. His stomach rumbles, drawing out a quiet laugh.  
  
“Come on, we should get up and have breakfast,” Dark mutters as he starts to sit up, but Anti leans closer to pin him down and rest his head against his chest.  
  
“I don’t wanna get up - you’re comfy,” he mutters, letting his eyes close again. Dark laughs this time as he gently strokes through Anti’s hair.  
  
“We still need to eat. I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” Anti simply hums, even though his stomach rumbles again. He shakes his head and buries his face in the crook of Dark’s neck.  
  
“No. Don’t wanna.” He gets a hum in reply, one that goes through his whole body.  
  
“Okay… how about we compromise? We can go and get breakfast, and then we can come back to bed and cuddle,” Dark suggests. Anti leans back enough to hold his hand out, and Dark looks at it in confusion for a moment before shaking it with a rare, soft laugh.  
  
“Deal?”

“Deal.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 - “You’re really hot, shame about the personality.”

“How do I look? Do you think it’ll be enough?” Dark asks as he looks over himself once again. He stops when Anti takes hold of his arms, giving him a smile with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“You look fine. You’re really hot, shame about the personality.” Dark gasps and pushes away from him even as a grin forms on his mouth to match Anti’s. He turns to walk away, stopped once again in his movements as two arms wrap around his waist. A quiet laugh falls out of him as he halfheartedly attempts to free himself.

“Nope, I’m mad at you now, I’m going,” he says as he tries to make his way to the door, but he closes his eyes and hums as Anti presses light kisses to his neck.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound mad at all,” the demon murmurs against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He simply hums in return, letting his answer be in the way he relaxes more into Anti’s hold. Anti seems to get the message as he returns to his mission of covering Dark’s neck.

“I’ll get mad if you make a hickey, though. It will blow the whole operation,” he mutters as an afterthought. Anti loosens his hold just enough to turn him around and take hold of his chin.

“Nothing will blow it. You’ll do amazing. Go knock them dead,” he says, leaning in for a kiss and a handful of Dark’s ass for good measure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stood up for me.”  
> implied depression tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love antiaverage but i wanted to leave this one ambiguous because you don't have to be romantically attracted to or involved with someone to help them out, and i didn't want to give that impression ^^

Chase hummed to himself quietly as he cleaned one dish after the other, letting the warmth from the soapy water spread throughout him. There was something incredibly therapeutic about taking each dirty plate, bowl, whatever, and scrubbing at it until it was spotless and could be put back in the cupboard to function again. He looked forward to it.

Part of him wished the same could happen to him.

He shook his head, a quiet sigh escaping him. He couldn’t think like that anymore. No one was going to swoop in and save him, nothing was going to magically make it all better, just like nothing was going to magically get the burnt-on… cheese, he guessed, off of that pan. Someone could show him, step by step, how to soak it, and all the different ways he could clean it. They could tell him how they cleaned their own pan and his friends could cheer him on when his arms got tired, but in the end, it would have to be him who grabbed the sponge and scrubbed. It would probably take a while, and maybe there would be some little specks of dirt left over, and, almost inevitably, at some point the pan would become dirty again. That would be okay, because now, he knew how to clean it. He knew it wouldn’t stay dirty forever.

The sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen broke him out of the weird little analogy he had found himself caught up in. He looked down and let out an amused huff as he realised he’d been cleaning the same square inch of one plate for a while. He quickly cleaned the rest of it before drying his hands and turning to see who had caused the noise.

“Venom? No way. Into the Spider-verse was way, way better than Venom!” Chase smiled to himself; he didn’t even need to see Jackie’s red hoodie to know it was him. What did surprise him was Anti following behind him as the two walked in. Though, he guessed, his defense of Venom was really to be expected. Before Jackie could reply, he noticed Chase and shock filled his expression.

“Chase, man, you’re finally up! What is it, like, 2pm? What were you doing the whole morning?” he asked with a slight scoff. Chase felt his heart start to sink as he looked at the ground, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It wasn’t out of spite, he knew that. Jackie just… wasn’t the most understanding. Truthfully, he had spent most of the morning in a sleepy haze, the sunlight coming through his curtains and not quite letting him catch up on the sleep he had missed last night while his thoughts wreaked havoc in his head. Needless to say, he didn’t particularly want to dwell on it. He opened his mouth, hoping he could figure out something to say, but Anti beat him to it.

“Come on, Jackie. It doesn’t matter what time he got up. What matters is that he got up, and he’s done the dishes for us, so I think he deserves a thank you,” he said. He walked towards Chase and lifted his hand, letting it hover in the air as his eyebrows rose in question. Chase smiled and reached up to lift his cap and let Anti ruffle his hair. He stayed near Chase as he put his cap back on, adjusting it until it sat right. Jackie, for his part, gave him an apologetic look as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry, man. Thanks for washing up,” he muttered.

“No problem. It’s okay.”

Jackie gave him a quick nod and a sheepish smile before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. He started to head towards the door, but he turned on his heel and pointed at Anti.

“You haven’t won, by the way. I bet I can convince you Spider-verse is better by the end of tonight.”

“We’ll see about that,” Anti replied with a laugh. Jackie made a ‘hmph’ sound before leaving the kitchen completely. Anti immediately started to rummage through the cupboards.

Chase bit his lip as he stood there, wondering what to do. He eyed the drying dishes on the rack, but with Anti looking for… whatever he was looking for, trying to put them away could very well result in breaking a few of them. He wanted to say something to Anti, something to show how grateful he was, he just wasn’t sure what.

After a moment, he shook his head slightly. He was overthinking. A simple ‘thank you’ would do.

“Hey, Anti?” he asked eventually, once he had seemingly gotten together what he needed from the cupboards. Anti looked back and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah?” Here goes.

“Thank you.” Anti’s brows furrowed into a slight frown, and he blinked.

“For what? Dude, you know I wouldn’t touch your hair if you didn’t want me to, you don’t have to thank me for respecting your boundaries-” he started, but Chase shook his head.

“You stood up for me.” Anti paused for a moment, and Chase could almost see the cogs turning, until realisation dawned on his face.

“Hey, of course I’d stick up for you. I’ve seen you struggling, and I’m really proud of you for the progress you’re making. We all are.” Chase tried to smile as his heart swelled at the words, but his lower lip started to wobble. He quickly bit it to try and stop it, but the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

No sooner had they spilled over than Anti stepped forward and held his arms out. Chase closed the distance between them, taking shaky breaths as he felt the warmth of arms wrapping around him. He mumbled an apology, but Anti quickly shushed him, assuring him that it was fine. After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal, but Anti didn’t let go quite yet.

“I’m making lunch. Have you eaten yet?” Anti asked. Chase let out a quiet sigh and shook his head.

“I wasn’t hungry when I got up.”

“Then I’ll make enough for both of us. Is that okay?” he asked. Chase smiled softly.

“Yeah, that’s okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the daddy kink isnt a trigger of mine, but it's not something i feel comfortable writing (i didn't see it on the prompts list that this prompt was from), so i wrote something likely different to what was expected. still a tw for a mention in the fic)

“I want to give you a nickname.” Dark frowns and slowly looks up from his book, looking over at Anti with one eyebrow raised.

“Isn’t ‘Dark’ sufficient?” he asks. Anti rolls his eyes affectionately as he shakes his head.

“Not for me! Everyone calls you Dark. I want to have something that only I can call you,” he explains before leaning closer, “Just like how only I can make you call my name.” Dark flushes a deep pink as Anti leans back just enough for Dark to see his devilish grin. He sighs softly in disbelief and turns to properly face Anti.

“If you can come up with a nickname that I like, you can call me that. How does that sound?” Anti’s grin somehow gets wider and he guides Dark’s chin up to capture his lips in a kiss.

“That sounds perfect, darling,” he mutters when they part.

“Hmm. It’s sweet. Quite elegant. But no.” 

 

“Good morning, love,” Anti greets the next morning, his voice rough from sleep.

“That’s just lazy. Try again,” Dark replies before moving closer to the warmth of his boyfriend. 

 

He slides over Anti’s coffee, smiling softly as Anti presses a kiss to his cheek when he takes it.

“Thanks, babe,” he says as he takes a sip. Dark gives him a look out of the corner of his eyes and turns back to his own mug.

“We’re not teenagers. You’re not calling me ‘babe’.”

“What are you two on about?” Both of them turn to see Wilford walking into the kitchen. He grabs the coffee pot and makes his own mug, and Dark has to look away when he grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in.

“I’m trying to think of a nickname for Dark. Any suggestions?” Anti asks. Wilford hums in thought, taking a drink from his mug before answering.

“Daddy.” In no more than a second, a black shape jerks Wilford’s hand, spilling his coffee all over him. Anti bursts into laughter and Dark can’t stop an amused smile forming as Wilford sputters and curses.

“I wonder how that happened,” he says coolly, once Anti has quietened down enough for him to be heard. It only sets the ego off into giggles again, earning them each a glare as Wilford walks out to change his shirt.

 

Anti lets out a huff as he sits down next to Dark. It’s been several days since he started trying to find a nickname, with absolutely no luck. Dark senses his irritation and puts down his spoon to dramatically pat Anti’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll find something,” he assures. Anti crosses his arms and slumps further down on the couch.

“Yeah, yeah. Go back to your ice cream,” he mutters. The annoyance in his tone isn’t entirely fake, and Dark picks up on it immediately.

“Hey, you know I like the idea of a nickname. It’s just that… all the usual ones just don’t sound right. I trust that you’ll come up with one that sounds perfect.” Anti looks up at him and lets out another huff as he sees Dark’s small, earnest smile. This ego and his unexpectedly heartwarming outbursts will be the death of him.

“Fuck, you’re so adorable,” he says as he surges forward to kiss him. Dark tenses in surprise for a moment, laughing into the kiss as he fumbles to put his bowl down before wrapping his arms around Anti’s neck. He takes his time, exploring every corner of Dark’s mouth and tasting the remnants of the ice cream.

“Mmm… chocolate,” he murmurs once he pulls back. He takes a moment to admire Dark’s expression and the way his pink lips part ever so slightly, before they curl up into a smile again.

“Chocolate. I like that,” Dark admits. Anti grins and wraps his arms around the other to pull him onto his lap. He leans closer to speak into Dark’s ear.

“In that case, I think I’d like to have some chocolate of my own.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Marvin smiles to himself as the driver’s door slams shut. He looks over as Chase starts the car and shivers when Chase meets his gaze before giving him a pointed look over. As he turns his attention to the road and drives off, Marvin lets his smile turn smug.

He had done his very best to tease Chase that night. Lingering touches, fleeting looks and not-so-accidental bumps had all added up until Chase had asked, with just enough of a growl to make Marvin’s breath stutter, if they should go home. Marvin didn’t waste any time answering “yes”.

Now, Chase’s hands grip the steering wheel so hard it looks like he might crush it. Marvin would be worried that he’d actually made Chase angry if it weren’t for the glances he keeps sending his way. The look in Chase’s eyes makes him squirm in his seat as heat pools in the base of his stomach. Whatever he’s in for when they get home, he’s sure it’s going to be entirely worth it.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” he mutters as his cheeks burn. Chase doesn’t miss a beat with his reply.

“You seem to be under the assumption that I’m not going to fuck you against the door as soon as it closes.”

Marvin bites his lip harshly to hold back the noise that forms in his throat at the words. He takes a slow breath to get his thoughts at least somewhat in order. He looks back over at Chase with a slight grin, knowing the other can see it out of the corner of his eyes.

“How much farther until we’re home?” he asks with an air of innocence, though heat lingers just underneath the surface. Chase doesn’t answer for a moment. Only then does Marvin look around and notice that Chase is pulling in to their driveway. He fidgets slightly, a thrill going through him at the promise of exactly what is going to happen once he gets out of the car.

Chase opens the door for him and they share a knowing grin as he takes Marvin’s hand and leads him to the door.

When Chase lives up to his words, Marvin figures he was right. This was absolutely, entirely worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

As Anti walks past Chase’s room, he hears a quiet muttering, alongside some other strange sounds. The door is slightly open, so he pushes it further carefully, knowing that if Chase didn’t want visitors, it would have been shut completely.  
  
Chase is sitting on one of the beanbags, in front of the TV. Anti can’t see his face, but he can see the TV screen and it shows what must be one of Chase’s videogames. He hasn’t seen this one before, but it’s filled with bright colours and some weird blob things and Chase certainly seems to be enjoying it. Now that he’s closer, he can hear what Chase is saying, and he seems to be almost talking to the creatures on the screen. He berates a few for ‘escaping’, and even though Anti has no idea what’s going on, he can’t help but be fascinated.  
  
Lost in thoughts, he doesn’t think to announce his presence, so it’s a shock to both of them when Chase turns his head and notices Anti standing there. They both jump and curse, and Chase drops his controller. He mutters another curse and picks it up, quickly pausing the game and turning fully to face Anti.  
  
“Damn, Anti, warn a guy next time,” he says with a slight laugh before adding “Something up?” Anti starts to shake his head, but he looks over at the TV screen and nods towards it.  
  
“I heard your game. It looks… nice,” he admits. Chase gives him a warm smile and pats the beanbag next to him.  
  
“You can come and join me. It’s single player, but we can take turns if you want.” Anti stares at him in surprise for a moment. Chase has always been the most welcoming to him of the egos, and he guesses that has something to do with the man’s own past, but things like this are still new to him.  
  
“I won’t be very good at it. I’ll just watch,” he mutters as he walks over and sinks into the beanbag.  
  
“It’s not that hard, but you don’t have to play. How about you watch for now and if you want to have a go later, you can?” Chase asks. Anti nods quietly, turning his attention to the screen. He still doesn’t exactly know how to handle Chase’s kindness, but he’s trying.  
  
As he watches Chase play, he can’t help his eyes being drawn away from the screen and towards the man beside him. He has an endearing look of concentration on his face, so invested in the lives of those little blobs - slimes, Chase calls them. The sun from the window highlights the freckles scattered across Chase’s cheeks like paint splatters, and reflects off the bright green of his hair. Anti can’t help a fond sigh as he watches - no, admires - Chase.   
  
After a while, Chase looks over as he’s explaining something or other and matches Anti’s gaze. Both of them blush and quickly look away, and Chase lets out a quiet, nervous laugh.  
  
“What, um, are you looking at?” he asks carefully. Anti stalls for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but he figures pretty quickly that he shouldn’t say anything but the truth.  
  
“You.”  
  
Chase stares at him, his blush deepening a few shades.  
  
“If there was something on my face, you could have told me,” he jokes, a little awkward and stilted. Anti smiles anyway, and though he quickly tries to hide it, Chase sees it immediately.  
  
“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” he asks. Anti’s smile widens and he leans closer in a sudden bout of confidence, reaching forward slowly to take hold of Chase’s chin, giving him plenty of time to move away.  
  
But Chase doesn’t. He stays still, and glances down to Anti’s lips again before matching his gaze with that beautiful warmth that only Chase seems to have. He certainly wasn’t planning on spilling his feelings when he passed Chase’s room earlier, but now, in this moment, he can’t think of any better time.  
  
“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Chase Brody.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Wilford walks through the rooms of the mansion, searching each one. He finally finds his target in the living room, looking out of the window at the front garden. His presence has already been noticed, but he makes a show anyway of creeping up behind the other before wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey, Wil,” Anti greets as he leans back against him. Wilford presses a kiss to his shoulder before resting his chin there.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” he murmurs. Anti hums in amusement as he raises an eyebrow at Wilford’s reflection in the glass.

“What are you planning?” Wilford starts to grin even as he shrugs, feigning in difference.

“Oh, nothing. Just another prank to play on our wonderful friends.” Anti’s eyes light up and he turns in Wilford’s arms to face him. He plays with the collar of Wilford’s shirt, tugging it just slightly to show one of the fading pink marks on Wilford’s skin.

“And what might this prank be?” Wilford’s grin grows wider as he sees the familiar glint of mischief in Anti’s eyes.

“We’re going to throw a party, get everyone in one place, and then… we’re going to drop glitter on all of them. Simple, but effective,” he explains. Anti returns his grin as he moves closer.

“I love your style, bubblegum.” Wilford’s reply gets caught in his throat as Anti kisses him softly. He melts into the kiss, trying not to break it with his smile.

“What kind of party were you thinking of? There’s no birthdays coming up soon, and we’re well past New Year’s Eve,” Anti points out once he pulls back. Wilford hums in thought, as if he hasn’t been planning these words for weeks.

“What do you think of… a fake engagement party? For you and me? The old type, where you propose at the party,” he suggests. Anti looks confused at first, but slowly he grins again.

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.“ Wilford can’t help but pull him close to kiss him once again. Anti doesn’t need to know that the ring sitting in Wilford’s dresser is 100% genuine. Not yet, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this using my good friend cas's (incubchii on tumblr) version of anti and chase who i love very much  
> also sorry for the spam aha i promise im done now

Anti lets out a giggle as Chase pulls him into the bathroom and closes the door behind them.   
  
“Behave, mister. We’re showering together to save water and ti - mmmh…” His words trail off as Chase boxes him in against the wall and starts to plant kisses on his neck. Chase keeps a tight hold of his waist as his wings start to move, lifting him up a few inches.   
  
“Are you sure about that, angel?” Chase murmurs against his skin. It sends a shiver down Anti’s spine as his cheeks flush a deep green. He reaches forward to grip onto Chase’s shoulders as his tail wraps around Chase’s waist, pulling him closer, even though he can hardly do more than a light nudge.  
  
“Because I could have sworn I heard you say something completely different,” Chase continues as he obliges him and closes the gap between them. One of his hands trail down to pull at the waistband of Anti’s shorts, running his fingers across the soft skin. Anti barely has time to whine quietly before Chase withdraws his hand. He moves down to grip onto one of Anti’s thighs and hoist it up. Anti gets the message and wraps his legs around Chase’s waist, his grip tightening as he need to put more effort into not flying away.  
  
It’s already difficult, and Chase makes it even worse when he moves to Anti’s sweet spot and goes to town, kissing and licking and nipping as Anti squirms in his arms.  
  
“You… you must have heard wrong… definitely just a… perfectly innocent shower,” he replies between moans. What little brain function he mustered to form his reply goes out of the window as Chase brings that wandering hand in front to rub teasingly against Anti’s crotch.   
  
Chase simply hums as if he isn’t making Anti melt against him, continuing his attack down to Anti’s collarbones. He starts to speak again, but they both stare at the door with wide eyes as it opens.  
  
“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
  
Marvin stands in the doorway, looking just as shocked. He quickly shuts his mouth and closes the door with his hand over his eyes, and they hear him yell something through the door about using locks.  
  
They look back at each other, simply staring for a few moments before they burst out into laughter. Chase gently sets Anti down, going over the door to lock before turning back with a grin.  
  
“Now that we won’t have any more interruptions… how about that shower?” 


End file.
